


Seriously, In the Wine Cellar?

by AlexaNDYE



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: PWP, Porn Without Plot, pepper riding tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaNDYE/pseuds/AlexaNDYE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper and Tony planned to have date night, but plans change when Pepper can't control herself around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seriously, In the Wine Cellar?

**Author's Note:**

> Fixed grammatical issues.

It was date night for the couple, and frankly, they haven’t had one in quite some time. In between business trips and Fury related missions, Pepper and Tony rarely had time to prepare for one, let alone celebrate their newly decorated penthouse in Stark Tower. After the attack on their Malibu home, they decided to scrap the home and sell the land. Their new home would now be at Stark Tower or, what was recently changed into, The Avengers Tower.

 

Tony set up the necessities, a small table for the two of them, a table cloth – red of course, utensils, luxurious napkins – also red, and china imported from France. Pepper was estimated to be home in ten minutes, and he wanted everything to look absolutely perfect. He made sure Fury didn’t need him for the rest of the night, and he also made sure Bruce was going to be okay by himself in the lab. Tony even left him DUM-E with a fire extinguisher in its claws, just in case.

 

“Perfect.” Tony said, as he adjusted one of the carefully folded napkins that sat on top of her plate. Candles were placed, positioned, and ready to be lit, and the food in the oven smelled delicious, even from where he was standing. Everything was set and all that was left was—

 

 _Ding_. The elevators chimed. It was music to his ears—well, sometimes. It was either Pepper, Bruce, or someone else, whenever the elevator rang like that. He expected it to be Pepper more than one-hundred percent of the time, and Bruce maybe fifty percent of the time, but was always sorely let down when it was neither.

 

Pepper looked up once the elevator doors opened, and in front of her eyes was purely Tony’s way of being romantic. She was quite surprised at his work. The lights were a bit dimmed, there was soft music playing in the background, and she could feel the aroma of the delicious food he’s prepared tickle the underside of her nose. It all looked, and smelled, wonderful.

 

As she walked through the doors, Tony came up to her with his hands behind his back. He was rocking on the balls of his feet, excited and delighted that they finally got a romantic night to themselves.

 

Pepper’s jaw nearly fell to the floor when she saw what Tony was wearing. He had a black dress shirt on, with two of the top buttons unbuttoned, a pair of dark denim jeans that perfectly hugged his ass and legs, and a pair of black sneakers. His cologne smelled like heaven, and it wasn’t his normal cologne either. The wonderful scent that Pepper wanted to swim in, more than anything, was more or so described as, in her words, his ‘fuck me’ cologne. And boy, did she want to. She already admitted to herself that she was really horny that day, and coming home to his ways of romanticism made her more anxious.

 

She licked her lips as he talked, itching to kiss him.

 

“Do you like it?” He asked, smiling widely.

 

Pepper’s lips formed a small smile. She brought her hands up to wrap them around his neck, all while feeling his rhythmically wrap around her waist. They were pressing themselves against each other. She could feel his breath hot on her lips, as he laced his fingers together on her lower back. The scent of his ‘fuck me harder’ cologne ( _That’s right. I added a ‘harder’ in there_ , Pepper thought, smirking to herself) made her wet. Extremely wet.

 

“Oh,” She eyed him seductively, admiring every bit of him. “I like it.” She pressed her lips to his in eagerness to feel his hot skin against hers. He hummed in mild surprise as she snuck her tongue between his lips. His hands brought her closer to him, and she was ready to jump on top of him, wrap her legs around his waist, and fuck him into the ground. After what seemed like minutes, Tony had to pull away. He didn’t want to, but his stomach was starting to growl, and he was pretty sure his _Iron Man_ was _growling_ as well.

 

Pepper licked her lips right after, and glanced down at his lower body. She wanted to taste a little more than the inside of his mouth.

 

“Honey, the food will get cold.” He softly told her with those dark brown chocolate eyes of his. God, she could just melt in his arms.

 

She pressed her lips against his one more time. “Mm...” She said, in between kisses. He didn’t stop her. “...Don’t care... I just... want you... couch... bed... anywhere.”

 

He had to pull away. “We can have _dessert_ after dinner.” He raised his eyebrows at her, suggesting the inevitable.

 

Pepper did her best to keep her composure, but every time she got a good look at his body, specifically his lower body, her loins would go crazy – absolute crazy – and she didn’t know if she’d ever be able to hold herself back.

 

He laced their fingers together and led her over to the beautiful romantic table he decorated. He kept his arm around her waist as he showed off what he accomplished in the last six hours. He told her how long it took for him to find the right angle to spread the cloth, and then he mentioned the napkins and how he wanted to make them into swans, but they never looked nearly as good as the tutorials online.

 

“And you _made_ food?” Pepper asked, feelings his fingers dance along her side.

 

Tony gave her a lopsided look. “Erm... kind of.”

 

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Kind of?”

 

“Happy made it. He’s been bragging about his culinary classes for the past five weeks. Thought I’d put him to the test.” He said with a smirk, walking over to the small kitchen that was adjacent to the bar. He looked behind him and noticed Pepper was still in her business suit, as if she were prepped for a meeting. “Relax a bit, Honey. Unwind. Take your coat off. It’s just you and me.”

 

Pepper shrugged her blazer off and draped it over a nearby couch. She put her purse down beside it and let her hair out of her ponytail. _How’s about I rip that shirt off of you while I fuck you into the sofa?_ , she thought to herself. She closed her eyes and shook her head a bit. She was getting out of control. _Stop it, Virginia._

 

Pepper walked over to the kitchen and watched as he took each dish out of the oven. He brought out two plates and began to expertly serve a small portion of each. Pepper came up behind him, wrapped her arms around his middle, and hugged him to her body. He grinned wildly as his heart nearly jumped. She kissed his shoulder and then the spot behind his ear.

 

“This looks great.” She told him.

 

Her chest was pressed against his back, and her fingers danced along his stomach, rubbing and gently caressing. She rest her chin on his shoulder and watched him serve the rest.

 

He knew how anxious she was and how hot she was getting. They had sex numerous times—countless times, actually, and he seduced her more in ways than one. He observed her while he tormented her with his body. He knew how much she wanted it, and how rough she needed it. He, of course, controlled himself. It took him ten years to learn how to control himself around her. Twenty minutes was a piece of cake.

 

He led her over to the romantic setting, he again mentioned, and placed the plates of food on top of the decorative plates he initially put out. He lit the candles and asked JARVIS to dim the lights a bit more. He pulled out Pepper’s chair and let her sit down first, scooting it in once she leaned over. He then sat down himself and noticed one thing missing.

 

“Oh!” He gasped. Pepper had already draped her napkin over her lap; she was about to grab her fork when he spoke up.

 

“Hm?” She hummed, already wanting to dig into her food, so she can properly offset the idea of fucking him into the chair. She swallowed in anticipation when she saw his pecks bulging out of his dress shirt. She could already imagine herself, grinding against him, hearing him whimper and moan— _God damn it, Virgina._

 

“Damn, I forgot.” He said, glancing at the empty wine glass on the table. “Any preference for wine tonight, Baby?” He asked.

 

She smiled at the pet name. She couldn’t remember when they agreed on using pet names. It just... seemed to happen, and she didn’t mind at all. It was cute. “I’m sure you’ll pick out the right one.”

 

“How does Cune sound, or maybe a Kongsgaard?” He asked. “Mm, Quilceda sounds great as well.” He thought to himself as he walked away from the table and towards the wine cellar he had beside the bar.

 

Pepper watched his buttocks; watching his ass in jeans was all she needed to throw herself off the edge of sanity. Her eyes watched each cheek; they were so round and so _hers_. She imagined his round buttocks clenching, as his hips thrust up into her; his sweaty body pressed against hers. His hot breath on her neck, moaning and groaning as he came— _Holy shit,_ She gasped out loud. Enough was enough.

 

She got up from her chair and immediately followed after him. She couldn’t wait anymore. Her loins were burning and she didn’t care if their food was going to get cold, or if the place was going to be on fire from the unattended candles—

 

She stopped in her tracks. _Oh, the candles._ She quickly walked back to put them out. She didn’t want to have to remodel the penthouse again.

 

Tony stood in the wine cellar and looked up and down each column for a specific wine bottle he had been saving for quite a while. He put his hands on his hip and glanced upwards, and then downwards. He hummed curiously to himself as his eyes have yet to catch the right one.

 

“That’s odd.” He said to himself, looking at the rack behind himself. “Where did I put it?”

 

Pepper rounded the corner and stopped in front of the doorway. He was looking at one of the racks when she found him. His body was faced to the side from her. She could make out his slim, yet incredibly fit, body. His pecks were still bulging and awaiting her hands for a light squeeze. His jeans hugged his legs perfectly, and she could already make out the bulge in his pants.

 

“Okay, that’s it.” She said loudly.

 

Tony turned his body to her. He was surprised to hear her voice. He thought she would wait for him at the table. “Pepper.” He raised his eyebrows at her. “I’ve almost got it. I just need to—“

 

She angrily growled at him. “Shut up.”

 

He thought he was in trouble. “What?” His tone sounded innocent, which only made her want to fuck him harder.

 

She hastily advanced towards him. Right before her hands grabbed him by the cheeks, he saw her eyes turn a darker shade of blue. He knew what that meant, and he was more aroused than he was the night Pepper whispered dirty things into his ears, right before they had to meet the rest of the Avengers for a late night dinner get together. That night, he couldn’t remember when his pants had ever felt so uncomfortable.

 

She roughly pressed her lips against his, and he hummed in surprise. Within a few seconds, he felt her melt against his body. Their tongues danced together as he felt her burn against him; she was itching to take off, or tear off, every single article of clothing he hand on.

 

“God damn it, Tony.” Pepper breathed in between a kiss. She kissed him harder and with more force, making him stumble backwards a bit. He managed to avoid bumping into the wine racks when he felt his butt hit the ground with a thud. Pepper fell on top of him with her lips still hot on his. Their rough, and once passionate, kisses now turned into sloppy ones. She was in between his legs, laying on top of him, and her hands were next to his waist.

 

“Really?” He asked, with a smirk, kissing her once more before pulling away. “In the wine cellar? Don’t you want to—“

 

“Honey, I’m horny as fuck right now. Take off your jeans, or I’ll fucking rip them off myself.” She whispered hotly, as her hand began to drift down his stomach. Once her fingers unbuckled his belt, they promptly tore open his jeans. He had never gasped so loud in his life.

 

He stared at her for a brief moment and tried not to growl at her. “You are _so_ hot when you say dirty things to me.” Tony kept himself propped up with his hands behind his back. He watched as her hands forcefully slipped his jeans past his buttocks, and then watched her hands slip past the waistband of his boxers. He licked his lips. He could feel his cock stir happily awake. All of that time he spent keeping his cock tamed and now, he was coming undone. He could feel the arousal go straight to his stomach.

 

Pepper’s hand immediately grabbed hold of his cock, and without warning began to slowly stroke him. Tony closed his eyes and thought he’d come right then and there. He always thought her hands did wonders to him, and he was right. All of the late night patching she did for him, and the way her hands followed every curve of his body when they cuddled – god, he loved her.

 

“Oh god, Pep—“ He gasped, feeling his cock grow harder and harder in her hand. She doesn’t stop stroking.

 

A few more pumps and she was already bored. She needed him in her. She needed to be on top of him. She needed to feel his hips thrust against hers. She needed to feel his skin slap against hers.

 

She stroked him hard once, twice, and then slowly, but roughly. His cock is hard, his mouth was open in anticipation, and his legs were spread out as much as his jeans would allow him. Pepper released him, letting his cock thump against his clothed stomach.

 

That’s when she turned her attention towards his dress shirt. Without even warning him, she thread her fingers in between the buttons and pulled his dress shirt apart. It was a wonder no buttons were torn off. She had done that to him enough times already though. She didn’t anymore need more shirts to sew. ‘You break it, you fix it,’ he laughed one night, after they finished their, highly anticipated, sex marathon.

 

Tony sighed as her hands moved across his abs and up towards his pecks. She rubbed her fingers against his skin, indulging herself with each and every curve. She was so turned on. Her eyes went from his goatee, remembering how good and rough it felt against her skin when he ate her out, traveling down to his neck where she loved planting kisses, to his collar bone, and then to his pecks, how she loved raking them with her nails. And then they traveled down his abs, already anticipating how sweaty they’d feel against her skin while he fucked her, and then her eyes drifted past his hip, where his skin intimately led her towards his hard, throbbing, big cock.

 

Pepper couldn’t wait any longer. If she had to wait another ten seconds, she’d go mad with arousal and probably fuck him into the ground with reckless abandon. He didn’t say a word. All he did was watch, as she tore off her skirt and hastily slip out of her panties. She climbed on top of him, eagerly wanting his hard cock inside of her dripping went vagina.

 

His legs were still spread open. His knees were bent, and his elbows and forearm were now firmly, and comfortably, planted on the floor. She hovered over him, guiding his cock to the spot right below her wet folds. They were about to do it in the wine cellar. Not the bed, not on top of the dresser, not on top of the bar, not on top of a table, not on top of the couch, or in one of the R&D labs. _In the wine cellar_. He never thought they’d do it there.

 

Pepper lowered herself, licking her lips excitedly as she felt the tip of his cock press between her wet folds. She didn’t fuck him yet. Oh god, no. As much as she wanted to make him feel sore in the morning, she wanted to _feel_ him. She moved her hips back and forth, rubbing the tip of his cock in between her folds, from one end to the other.

 

She could hear him squirm and whimper. She could hear all the pretty sounds he was making when he wanted it _bad_. She could break him. She could keep this up and never let him inside her. She could rub against his long shaft until they both came, or she could deny him any pleasure at all, but she wasn’t that cruel. Not at the moment, at least.

 

When the tip of his cock dipped deeper between her folds, she slammed her self down onto him.

 

Tony _screamed_ lowly and threw his head back. The amount of pleasure in just one second was too much for him. He could barely hold himself back. Pepper threw her head back as well, but only a bit, as a loud moan slipped through her lips. They were both still. They did not move. Not yet, anyways.

 

Sure, they’ve done it plenty of times, and one would expect the tight feeling to go away. No. It was different for Pepper and Tony. Every single time they had sex, it felt like the first time. She was wrapped tight around his cock. He couldn’t believe the pleasure he was feeling. And he filled her up to the brim. She couldn’t understand how good he made her feel.

 

Pepper was the first to move. She rocked her hips gently, letting him set the pace if he wanted to. He didn’t want to, though. He let her ride him. He loved it when she rode him; she always got so wild and hot when she did, and he knew how much she loved being on top.

 

Her walls were milking him. He could feel her walls tighten when she moved up, and relax when she moved down. He gasped and moaned every single time she squeezed him. Her hands were planted firmly on his chest, and she was staring down at him. They were both admiring each other’s pleasurable expressions.

 

She could feel him thrust a bit each time she jerked her hips down. He met her thrust for thrust, and almost each time, he’d hit her sweet spot. She groaned loudly a few times, letting him know that he was hitting all the right spots.

 

“Pepper...” He managed to ground out between moans. “You’re going to—“

 

Her hips moved faster and rougher, as she felt herself get closer and closer to the edge. He watched her hips, and then the lovely expression on her face as she closed her eyes to concentrate on all the pleasure he was giving her. She was in complete control, and she wanted to reach her peak.

 

There was no silence between them. The only sounds they could hear was the slapping of their skin, and the moaning, groaning, and whimpering from both ends. He could feel her juices start to spill past the base of his cock and around his groin. He moaned loudly and nearly lost it when he felt her set a much faster pace. The motion of her hips were inconsistent, which meant she was getting close.

 

Tony reached between their bodies and pressed his thumb to her throbbing clit, rubbing it as she jerked her hips back and forth against him. Pepper screamed in pure pleasure. She clenched her walls when she felt his thumb rub her, and Tony gasped from the pleasure alongside her.

 

“Pepper!” He moaned and screamed, feeling her walls milk him harder.

 

“Tony—Tony—Tony! Ohhhh, Tony!” She chanted with a moan, feeling her come undone.

 

She stilled on top of his lap and moaned, filling the air around them with nothing but pure sex. He gasped when he felt her walls squeeze him hard. He could feel his body throw itself into overdrive as her walks milked him to the biggest orgasm he’s ever had.

 

“Fuck!” He screamed, feeling her gush around him and his cock spurt powerful streams of come. “Ohhhh god, fuck. Fuck. Fuck, fuck.” He groaned as his cock shot more come into her.

 

Just as she was let down from her high, Pepper slowly jerked her hips against him. At that point, she could still feel him coming inside of her. She hummed lovingly at the sound of his whimpering and low moaning every single time he spurt.

 

He couldn’t spare a drop, not like she’d let him. She milked him until the very end, and even after, she still lazily rode him. She smiled sweetly and hummed in delight as she heard him struggle to regain his normal breathing patterns.

 

Tony laughed and sat up. He wrapped his arms around her to make sure she didn’t move from her spot on top of his lap. Pepper wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaned in to press a sensual and loving kiss to his lips.

 

“Mm...” He hummed, smiling against her lips. “That was...”

 

She grinned and rest her head beside his. “Sorry. I couldn’t help myself.” She pressed a kiss to his jaw and then to the corner of his mouth. She couldn’t get enough of him; how he smelled, how happy he made her, how angry he made her, and how affectionate he was. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she sat in his lap. She could still feel him inside her.

 

He grinned wildly and hugged her to his body, feeling his bare chest press against her blouse. He pressed light kisses to her chest, and then up towards her neck. He loved being close to her; he loved how she felt in his arms. He didn’t know how much he needed her until she left him every morning to go to work.

 

He looked past her arm and saw a familiar bottle on the wine rack. “Oh.” He said, reaching out a bit to grab the bottle. His arm past her discarded skirt, his belt, and her panties. He pulled out the bottle and read the label. “So that’s where I put it.”

 

Pepper gave him a toothy grin and leaned in for another kiss. She spoiled them with dessert before dinner, which had become quite a repeated occurrence thereafter.


End file.
